


fun games

by gothmorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, angst angst angst, implied BDSM, it's all sin from this point on, just....... nothing good here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmorty/pseuds/gothmorty
Summary: rick is toxic; he knows what he wants and exactly how to get it. morty's are always easy to break.





	fun games

"F-Fucking hold him down, Morty.”

Getting tossed around in times of high stress from those particularly rough, fast paced adventures was something Morty never quite got used to. But when Rick –  _his_  Rick – would almost carelessly toss him from one spot to another, possibly to make sure he dodges fire, or whatever the case may be, he always remembers to check up on him, makes sure to ask if he’s okay, either with words or physical affection. Maybe a slight brush of the hand across his cheek or a tight hug.

But Morty knew this wasn’t his Rick. Not just because of the obviously different physical attributes, but because of the fact that when this Rick had tossed him towards the backseat, it was done much too hard, like this Rick  _wanted_  to hurt him. So when his head met with the back windshield, the boy could have sworn he heard the faintest sound of a breathy laugh, followed immediately by the shouted demand which at first didn’t quite make sense, not until Morty was able to climb himself out of his moment of daze.

There was another Morty in the ship, and he was moving quickly at his words. The boy was in such a haste as if he couldn’t move fast enough to please his Rick. If Morty knew anything at all about what was going down, he knew that the other Morty would do anything at all for his Rick. As this Morty was made up of nothing but all of his own insecurities and seemingly non-existent self worth, because he himself had none of that bullshit left inside of him since the day that _his_  Rick had dragged them out to the spa.

Regardless, Morty was aware enough of the fact that whatever was going to happen inside of this ship, it wasn’t going to be good.

Morty’s arms were being held much too aggressively behind his back by the other Morty, who seemed to be much too quiet and calm despite all the struggling that was happening in his lap.

Rick was mumbling something about the sloppiness and general poor craftsmanship of the ship they were in before he pressed a circular orange button that read in big, bold letters “ **AUTOPILOT** ” before turning around to face the two Morty’s in the backseat.

“So wh-... what do you think makes you so special, huh, kid? Wh… you think you’re just, above me, is that it? Better than your old grandpa Rick?”

Jesus. What was this about? “Rick, _I don't know wha-_ ”

Without even a second thought or a moment of hesitation, Rick moved quick to join the two of them in the backseat.

It all happened almost too fast for Morty to even register, but suddenly Rick was straddling his lap, hands pressed hot against his face. One rested under his jaw, the other against his cheek. He tilted the smaller boy's head back to meet his gaze as he spoke.

“Morty, I’d say stop playing dumb, but, I know you’re not playing because you’re actually fucking stupid. You’re so dumb that it pains me, Morty. It causes me physical pain. Which, heh, I think is exactly why you’re in this ship with _me_ , instead of being with  _your_  Rick, don’t yo-.. isn’t that right,  _hm?”_

Morty could do nothing but glare. How dare he speak to him like this. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn’t have it in him to smack the living shit out of this Rick for talking to him this way, not that he’d even be physically able to anyways, with his arms being restrained the way that they were. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a short moment before finally speaking.

“He’s going to come for me.”

Rick spluttered, as if he was almost dumbfounded at what had just come out of Morty’s mouth, then bursted with laughter.

“Fuck, oh- _oh_ is that.. is that right? He’s going to come for you, huh, Morty? Well then, alright, where is he?” he pulled away from the boy to look around, his arms shrugging at his sides for dramatic effect.

“Because, oh man, I-I sure don’t see him! But, gee golly I guess… since, fuckin’, _Morty-Mr.always-right_ over here says he’ll come find us, I guess we’ll just sit here and wait for him!”

Rick’s hands then met back with the skin on Morty’s throat, leaning in as if he wanted nobody or nothing else to hear what he was about to say, the warm breath coming from his mouth making Morty’s stomach turn uncomfortably.

“But really, Morty? Do you wanna know what I think? I don’t think your Rick gives a shit about you. And honestly? It’s obvious as day, And I don’t know how you could be so god-goddamned naive.

“Rick,  _shut the fu-"_

Rick gently coaxed his Morty to remove one of his arms from its grip on the small boy, then guided his hand to place itself down  _hard_ on the Morty’s mouth that was between the two of them, much to his rabid disapproval.

“So the thing about manners, Morty, is… rule number one, you don’t get argumentative with me  _in my own fucking ship_. Got it? You wanna… you wanna try to pull that again? You wanna keep trying to be  _ungrateful?_  Because, listen, I can sit here and keep scolding you all night. I know neither of us have anywhere to be, and I think you and I both know  _you’re_  not going anywhere.” He smirked, and Morty felt like he was going to vomit from how quickly anxiety was filling up in his stomach. “But,”

One of Rick’s hands met with Morty’s knee, pulling his legs open and resting one over his own bare thigh, and Morty huffed. He began trying to twist and pull against the arms that were holding him still, testing the give, which was slim-to-none. Either he was really weak, or the other Morty was somehow really strong-- not quite as likely as the first scenario. Either way, he was quickly beginning to wear himself out.

“I’m not stupid and I know that isn’t going to actually do anything. _You’re too stubborn_. And I’m not one to waste any time, so,”

With far too much ease, Rick’s hands grabbed and tugged at Morty’s shirt, ripping it all the way open, and Morty straight  _whines_  into the hand that’s keeping him from being too loud.

Morty thought that since he had detoxed, he’d let go of all of his anxiety, his ability to feel any sort of sense of fear, but clearly he was  _wrong,_  and that fact was being shoved almost mockingly into his face as Rick’s hands explored freely over his newly exposed chest.

“Since you seem to be the one who likes to play games, let’s do this. How about,  _heh_ … what about– what if, if I make you cum, you stay, you’re mine. But if I can’t, then you’re free to go, you’ll never have to hear from me again. Sounds fu-fuckin’ real fun to me. Deal?”

Before Morty even had half the chance to fully comprehend the fucked up nonsense that just spilled out of Rick’s mouth, his hands were already making their way down to his belt buckle, undoing it faster than he should’ve had any ability to there in the darkness of the ship. Hands moved just as quickly then to undo his pants, pulling them down to his ankles, and Morty  _thrashed_.

Warm hands moved to Morty’s knees, holding them there, keeping him still, and suddenly the expression in Rick’s face changed. It was softer as he leaned in, his nose only a hairs length away from Morty’s own.

“S _h-shhh_ , Morty. Calm down.” Hands slid slowly up the length of his legs as he spoke. “Not go-gonna hurt you, buddy. Grandpa’s gonna take  _his fuckin’ time with you_. You might as well relax.”

Skipping over Morty’s crotch entirely, his hands run back up Morty’s chest, fingers pinching gently at the two knobs there, twisting and pulling as they please. Being pressed into both this Rick and the Morty behind him, it felt like a sauna. _Too fucking warm_ but also warm enough for his body to react positively in response. It was always cold inside Rick's ship, annoyingly cold. This was the first time Morty could remember being properly warm inside of this ship, he just wished it didn't have to be... because of this.

As Rick’s fingers continued to poke and prode, Morty arched his back, trying hard to look away as if _even looking_ at Rick was too much, felt too embarrassing, but the hand that was still covering his mouth wasn’t letting that happen. The blood was rushing straight to his cock and he desperately wished he had any sort of control over what was happening.

“I know you’re not really scared of me, are you, Morty? hm? Aren't you my brave little boy?” His tone was cruel and mocking, and as he spoke he began planting gentle kisses along Morty’s chest, took a moment to bite down and suck gently at one of his nipples while his fingers continued to twist and pull at the other. He was showing absolutely no mercy, and Morty _hated him for it._

“Fuck, look at you. I've barely touched you and you’re already practically _begging for it._ ” He stopped, pulled away, and Morty let out an embarrassingly loud whine at the sudden cold air he felt around his nipples from the lack of contact.

“No… No matter the amount of detox you try to do to yourself, Morty, nothing is going to make you stop wanting to be thoroughly wrecked by your own grandfather, isn’t that right? You sick fuck. That’s… that’s the point here. so,” Hands slid down Morty’s sides, removing his boxers with quick movements and steady fingers, and much to Rick’s excitement and Morty’s dismay, he was already beginning to leak out of the tip. However, Rick continued.

“There’s really no point in trying to high-road me, because you and I are both the same, and I think you know that. You’re literally just as disgusting, just as filthy and awful as you ever were. Nothing has changed. And,” Fingers wrapped tight against Morty’s length, thumb smearing the pre-cum that just  _kept flowing_ , and with that Morty’s eyes just rolled back. Jesus Christ, he was so close, and he knew he was fucked.

“…And, I think we both know I’ve already won this.”

Morty’s eyes were closed, but he could hear a faint laugh, and his hips just jerked into Rick’s palm. As if he had lost all control over his body, he couldn’t get himself to stop fucking into his hand, practically doing all of Rick’s work for him.

His skin was so, so warm and soft against his cock and everything just felt  _too fucking good._  He hated it... but did he? He didn’t want this, He  _really didn’t_. He  _wanted_  it to stop. But, fuck…  _did he?_

He knew that if he didn’t stop, he would cum, and Rick would win. He would probably never see home again, and that thought had fear settled down deep into his stomach. but, fuck, fuck,  _fuck..._  he was so goddamn close, he felt as if he was seconds away.

There was no way out of this, and Morty knew that moments from now his life was never going to be the same. Every thought that was running through his head was only pushing him closer, his mind and body both betraying him with the painful inability to stop. Finally, with one final thrust, that was it. That’s all it took.

He came, and he came hard. It landed on Rick’s chest, some of it on his chin, as well as his own.

Rick gently hummed, content with himself, not even bothering to wipe the mess off of either of them as he leaned down to remove the hand off Morty’s mouth, placing a sloppy kiss. Tongue protruded past teeth and Morty just lay gasping desperately for breath into Rick’s mouth. Rick moved, then, to softly whisper into the smaller ones' ear;

“That’s  _my good boy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was sent to me by an anon, which was: "toxic rick takes it upon himself to kidnap healthy morty and fuck him up as badly as toxic morty is so he has 2?" and it was probably one of most challenging and fun things i've written to date tbh.
> 
> if you keep up with my tumblr, you might've already read this. this is going to be slightly revised, but still mostly the same as it was before. for context, this takes place directly after this scene here: https://youtu.be/dHz4EqV0pRI?t=255 when toxic rick and morty leave the house in the ship, except HERE toxic rick doesn't throw healthy morty out of the ship. instead, he's got... a slightly different plan in mind. 
> 
> ... 0:-)
> 
> anyways, hope you guys... uh... enjoy it! sorryi'msogross!
> 
> *** looking back on this, i actually wish it was longer. maybe i'll do a follow up on this, i'm sooo in love with this concept and i'm starting to not want this to just be a one-shot. hmmm what do you guys think?


End file.
